theRoxy
by arilovexo
Summary: In which, Ross is late to the hang out show and he has no one to blame but himself and Laura, who, as the night goes on, continues to tease him and then surprises him while he's still on stage performing. Ross/Laura Rydel/Ellington


_Yo. So, I couldn't think of a title, so I just called it this, since that was where they performed and all, haha. _

_It's a lame one, I know :) don't judge me._

_Okay, so anyway, I came up with this idea after I heard Ross was late to the hang out show last week. Emily helped me out with some ideas, so shootout to Emily and her awesomeness. You da best girrrrlll. And also shootout to Dani for helping me out with what went on there, since she was there and I wasn't, so shootout to you too girl, you rullleee :)_

_And also shootout to my boyfriend and cousin (who went as well) and told me what happened… I was originally going to go, but I had really bad health issues from the surgery I had last summer, so… I gave my cousin my ticket and told her to have a good time with my boyfriend. (She has a boyfriend too so it wasn't a big deal to me, especially since they have been together longer than Austin &amp; I have been). They had fun, the true dorks they are, so I'm happy._

_This is just me, being me. Uh, I think it'll just be this, I won't write any more since I've got like a billion other stories I'm working on/have to finish before I get mauled by all you awesome readers. _

_Yeah, enjoy. I like Rocky in this one and also, the text conversation in between Ross/Laura may or may not have been a text conversation I had with my boyfriend recently… (everyone laugh at Austin, just kidding, don't laugh at him. He's a dork ;)) _

_I own nothing. _

* * *

Laura smiled as she was pressed against the wall, her hands in Ross' hair as she pressed her lips against his harder. He broke away from her and started to kiss her neck as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging on his hair so that he would kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed his center against hers, where she soon felt his arousal. It made her excited for what was to come next.

She and Ross had been waiting all day for some alone time together since he was shooting promos for a movie that was coming out in the summer. All day they had been texting each other some inappropriate messages. It was finally time to let all that sexual frustration they had been feeling all day out and they couldn't wait any longer.

She let one hand go from his hair to trail down his body, lower until she was able to find the button to his jeans so that she could push the zipper down. She was successful as he was to preoccupied with kissing her to really give what she was doing another thought. Kissing him back, harder, she pulled him out of his boxers and then positioned him at her entrance, moving her skirt so that they were more or less concealed if anyone were to walk in on them.

Not that that was a huge deal. They were at the apartment he had just recently moved into with his band members and said band members were all out for the time being. She was grateful for that considering his brother was infamous for his cockblocking.

She pressed her lips against his, "what are you waiting for?" She asked as she moved her body so that they were more lever with each other.

"Still not over the fact you came over without any underwear on," He muttered back, "that was hot as hell, you have no idea." He kissed her harder and deeper and then entered her, causing her to gasp moan into his mouth.

"Just for you, Ross. Now hurry up before Rocky gets home." She told him and he bit her lip, nodding his head. Their relationship was a secret from everybody, nobody knew about them except for Rocky who had claimed to accidentally walk in on them while on set in his dressing room. Ross had forgotten that Rocky was his ride to band rehearsal and had been so preoccupied with Laura that he hadn't been paying attention to the time. Rocky had promised he wouldn't say anything, though, he had been curious about why they wanted to keep it a secret when they were both so close to their families. They had explained, later, that it was for the best and though Rocky still didn't completely get it, he still more or less understood why they wanted to keep it a secret and promised he wouldn't say anything.

He roughly entered her and she moaned, louder, which only made him speed up more as she kissed him, moving him as close as she could to her, so close that they couldn't even fit a piece of paper in between them. She squeezed her legs around his waist and then bit his lip, he entered her one last time and then let go, her following soon afterwards. Ross slowly kissed her as he pulled out of her, and then let her down. She stumbled a bit as she was wearing high heels, but he caught her, laughing and reminding her what a dork she was to which she just rolled her eyes in response.

"What time is it?" Laura asked him.

Ross shrugged, adjusting his pants, he buttoned them and then reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. His eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Laura asked him.

"I'm so late, I have a concert in ten minutes…" He trailed off. "I wish I was kidding." He said as soon as he saw the look Laura gave him.

"Well, then you better get your ass over there," She kissed him again. "Good luck, have fun."

"Wish you could come," Ross murmured against her lips. Laura nodded and kissed him again, telling him that she wished the same. She had an event with her sister that night that she absolutely could not bail on, which was making her miss his concerts. She always loved them, especially since she knew that even though there were thousands of girls screaming at him (and his brothers of course), that he was going to go home with her at the end of the night. It was satisfying feeling.

With one last kiss and making sure that Laura was going to get home safely (she had to remind him that she brought her own car and had to assure him she would be perfectly fine), he left the apartment and ran all the way down to the garage, where his car was parked. He looked at the time and realized he had only five minutes to get to where he needed to go, but was over half an hour away. He also realized that he was pretty much fucked if he didn't come up with a quick excuse without giving away his secret too.

* * *

Ross pulled up twenty minutes later (he was sure he broke a few traffic laws), hitting the curb as he did and quickly got out of the car, throwing his keyes to the valet as he did. He saw some fans freak out over him showing up but he was in such a rush, he didn't take the chance to say hi to them. Though he did hear someone comment that it was 'so like him to be late', but he shook it off.

He eventually found his way to the stage, where he saw Riker singing his parts and quickly jumped up to join them.

"What the hell happened?" Riker asked after he finished singing a verse, Rocky taking over. "Why are you so late?"

"Uh, promos ran late," Ross blurted without thinking it through. "Sorry."

Riker nodded. Ross knew he would understand since he was more so in the business than anybody else was. Though he still looked pissed off, Ross was grateful he let it go. Though, he was sure he'd get a ton of shit from his father later on, he didn't really care. He figured that as long as he was there, it probably shouldn't matter anymore that he was late.

"Yo, sex hair," Rocky whispered, moving his mouth away from the mic in front of him. Ross nodded, quickly fixing it best he could while Rocky continued to sing.

"The fans are literally knocking down the doors," Ryland came up to the band, he gave a nod in Ross' direction. "Welcome to the show, Ross." He said dryly.

"Glad to be here," Ross dryly responded back as he began to soundcheck his guitar.

"Ross that's done," Rocky told him in between singing lyrics.

Ross nodded, 'thank you', he mouthed in Rocky's direction. Rocky just smiled and winked at him.

"That wasn't suspicious," Ellington said, which caused Rydel to laugh. She moved away from her keyboards and went to the edge of the stage. She jumped down and shook out her curled blonde hair. "Hey girlfriend, where you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to go say hi to the fans, I wasn't late," She responded back with another flip of her hair and wink, she blew a kiss in his direction, "see you later boyfriend." With that, she walked away while her brothers just looked at Ellington.

"Cheesy as fuck," Ross said, "holy shit."

"You tell me you're not like that with Laura and I'll believe you," Ellington told him as he walked away to join Rydel. "Peace out, bitches."

"We're not even-oh there's no point." Ross began to call, but then sighed, shaking his head, realizing that everyone had already rehearsed and that there wasn't a point in arguing about it since he was late and everything. He looked at Riker, "what's left to do?"

"Put on a kickass show, but first we should probably get our drummer and keyboard girl back." He answered. Ross nodded, looking down at his guitar. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a grinning Riker, or a smirking Riker, he could really tell in the darkness of the room they were in.

"Uh, why are you creepily staring at me like that?" Ross asked him, trying to move his body away from him.

"Because you, Mr. I'm-Always-Late-For-Everything is going to get your ass out there and get them," Riker answered, he nodded in the direction of the door, where fans were knocking on it, trying to get inside.

"You do realize I'll be eaten alive, right?" Ross asked. Riker nodded.

"That's why we chose you." Riker responded, he shrugged, "it was more or less a unanimous decision."

"You're all douchebags," Ross muttered, "well, mostly you, Riker." He put his guitar down and with that, walked towards the entrance. He tried to figure out if there was another way to leave and soon found one. He slipped through the exit, unnoticed, and soon found his sister's curly blonde hair. Since he couldn't get to her without getting mauled, he decided to text her. He wondered why he didn't just think of that sooner.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pressed the home button to turn it on, noticing he had a message from Laura. He went to his messages, his mouth dropping open once he saw the picture Laura had sent him, which then almost caused him to drop his phone.

And him to realize what a tease his girlfriend really was.

"Ross? Is that you?" He heard and looked up to see a teenage girl had a huge smile on his face, which caught the attention of all the other young girls that were there.

"Sup?" He said, "uh, would love to hug you guys, but I'm looking for my sister and uh… our friend. Got any idea where they went?"

"They're inside, they just went in like a second ago." The girl responded. "Can I get a picture with you before you go inside?"

He wanted to give her what she wanted, he really did, but he had a show to put on and the fact that his Rydel and Ellington suddenly became ninjas and slipped by without him noticing (though he had been a bit preoccupied, not that he'd admit to it), wasn't helping anything at all. So, instead, he promised her that if she found him when the show was over and didn't mind any sweat, he would absolutely take a picture with her and anybody else, if they wanted one. That seemed to make everybody happy enough. He gave them the thumbs up and with that went back inside. Opening his messages, he shook his head at Laura's text.

Y_ou are such a tease._

Her response came less than thirty seconds later. He had been walking, when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_That's my favourite part._ She had texted back along with a winky smiley face.

* * *

The door were finally opened as he sat backstage with his band while they eat a quick and fast dinner. It was some kind of fast food, burgers and fries and shakes. It wasn't his favourite thing to eat, but it was better than nothing. While he loved being on tour and all, he really loved his mother's cooking so much more (and Rydel's cooking, but he never admitted to that in his life). He always seemed to miss it since he was always either on set, in rehearsals or shooting promos. It was shitty, but he was pretty used to it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see another text from Laura. He was hoping it wasn't anything like the last one she had sent him since he was with his family. He hesitantly opened it (after looking to make sure nobody was looking, and luckily they weren't, too preoccupied with the opening acts to give a shit about what he was up to), and smiled once he saw that she had sent him a picture of her outfit for the event she was going to, smiling and looking like the cute, adorable self he knew her to be.

"Watcha lookin at Ross?"

He threw his phone high in the air, barely able to catch it (luckily it had landed on the couch right beside him) and then slowly turned to see Calum was behind him. He was laughing.

"Dude!" He put his hand to his chest, "what the hell?"

"I'm totally not sorry about that one. That was fucking hilarious." He told him as he handed him his phone back and sat down beside him. "But seriously, why were you smiling and looking like you were love sick?"

He looked at the burger he was eating and held it up, "I just love this burger, so much."

Calum narrowed his eyes, "you were staring at your phone."

"I took a picture of it." Ross argued back, though he quickly realized it was one of the dumbest arguments he'd ever had so he decided to quickly change the subject. "Dude, so stoked you're here, thanks for coming."

"Just think of it as me, Raini and Laura all supporting you, but with me filling in for Raini and Laura. They're both short enough, I could definitely pull it off while still supporting you as me, make sense?"

Ross just looked at him, "totally makes sense."

Calum laughed, "so, what are you guys playing tonight? Anything new?"

Ross nodded, "we've got a few covers, a medley and then a Kings of Leon song."

"_Sex On Fire_?" Calum asked.

"_Sex On Fire_." Ross confirmed, along with a nod of his head. How appropriate, he thought to himself.

"Kevin and Heath coming to this show?"

Ross shook his head, "I don't think so, but I know our record label will be here and so will my grandparents."

"Even better, go kick ass out there." Calum grinned at him. "I'm gonna go out there and watch that Jesse…whatever his name is dude, he sounds sick." They did their special handshake and with that, Calum left Ross by himself again.

But it didn't last song, as Rocky had soon taken his place.

"May I help you?" Ross asked distractedly as he texted Laura back that she was adorable and beautiful.

"Texting your…" Rocky looked around and then leaned in, "girlfriend?" He whispered.

Ross nodded. "That I am."

"Why couldn't she make it tonight again?" Rocky asked him as he too, pull his phone out to check his messages.

"She's at some fashion event, I think, with Vanessa." He responded back. "She couldn't bail on it, or his sister and that's understandable."

Rocky nodded, "I'm sure you'll see her tonight anyways." He blinked, "as in after the show, when you go home, to… our apartment or her house, whatever."

Ross finally looked up from his phone to eye his brother curiously, "are you up to something?"

"Who? Me?" Rocky pointed to himself and Ross just gave him a look, he waved his hand dismissively, "pfft, never."

* * *

The show was going great, the band performed their originals, which the fans of course, loved and were just about to start the medley. One of his favourite parts of the show that he had been looking forward to since they began rehearsal for it a few days ago. They had decided on doing two of their old covers, along with a new one. He knew right away that the fans would love it and was probably not wrong on that one.

As Rydel came out from behind her keyboard and Ellington began to play the beat and Ross began to play the guitar, he felt his phone vibrate a few times. He played it off like nothing was going on and continued to sing along with his sister, even putting his chin on her shoulder, which she just giggled at and moved away from. He rolled his eyes and then rocked out with his brothers and sister, until he had to sing the main parts of the third song. But that wasn't coming for at least another minute or so.

Rydel finished singing Pour Some Sugar On Me and then shouted that she wanted everyone in the venue to scream. Then, just as he expected Rocky sang the next song, but what Ross hadn't expected was that he wasn't going to be singing it alone. He looked up just as he saw Laura walk onto the stage, the crowd screaming like crazy, as she sang along with Rocky. (Ross had to admit that hearing Laura sing "crap" was really hot). She winked at Ross and with that, walked over to Rydel, who jumped in her spot and put her arm around her, singing along with her until she had to go back behind her keyboard again.

Ross was so distracted, he almost missed his cue to sing, but just as he had finished, Laura had disappeared. He wondered where she had gone off to and tried to (as discreetly as he could), scan the crowd for her. He soon found her, with Vanessa, his mother, father and his grandparents. She was holding Vanessa's hand and dancing, even jumping when Riker shouted for everyone to jump and then Rydel's song started.

After Rydel's song was over, they stopped playing. Ross smiled at all the cheers they were getting and bent over to grab a water bottle to drink from.

"Whoo! Guys, you are amazing!" Riker smiled and everyone cheered again. "We're so happy to be back on stage again, it's been a minute."

"Yeah," Ellington agreed, accidentally hitting the drum set when he bent down to grab a bottle of water. "Yeah that wasn't supposed to happen, sorry guys."

Everyone laughed and Rydel stuck her tongue out in his direction. She pointed at him.

"That's normal behaviour for him," She told everyone. "It always happens in rehearsals."

"Yeah but who was the one who epically failed taking a selfie with her tambourine the other day? That wasn't me." Ellington shot back.

"That was the point!" Rydel shook her head, "it was the best… what's the app called? Whatever it is, ever taken."

Ellington laughed.

"Jeez, you guys sound like Ross and Laura." Rocky commented and everyone cheered loudly at that, while the band members laughed on stage.

"Alright, well, everyone, we're happy your here and happy to see you. As well as grateful for our family members that are in the audience today. Here's the next song." Riker said and then Rocky began to play the chords for the next song. Ross found Laura again and she waved and blew him a kiss. He just smiled back and was grateful that it looked like he was smiling to the audience so nobody suspected anything at all.

* * *

Soaking wet (from mostly water, not sweat), he quickly gave his guitar to the guitar tech, and then through the crowd while the security forced the fans out since they had stage bombed them during their last song. He thought that was pretty awesome, but for some reason the venue did not. He figured it was for safety reasons and just tried not to think about it too much since he had other things on his mind to think about.

Like his girlfriend… and other inappropriate thoughts that he was trying to push out since he saw her with his grandparents and didn't want to think inappropriately of her if his grandparents were there, because really, how wrong would that be?

She was talking excitedly to them about something, Calum nodding his head beside her. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but before he could walk closer to see what it was about, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Dammit, Rocky, you just cockblocked without even technically cockblocking anything how do you do that?" Ross sighed.

Rocky shrugged, "it's a gift." He answered as Rydel, Ellington and Riker walked passed them to go talk to their family members and friends. "By the way," Rocky said, gaining Ross' attention back again, "I totally just figured out why you were late today."

"If it's you thinking I had sex with Laura and totally lost track of time, then yes, you're right." Ross answered.

"Actually, I was thinking you got eaten by a shark, but yeah, that seems more likely."

Ross raised his eyebrow, "okay weirdo, I'm gonna just go uh.. talk to everyone, you just… be you." He gave him the thumbs up and with that, walked away.

He squeezed Laura's waist from behind and she turned, smiling once she saw him to give him a big hug.

"What are you doing here? What about your event?" He asked her as they broke apart and stood an appropriate few feet away from each other.

"It ended kinda early…" Laura answered. He raised his eyebrow, "actually, we," She gestured to herself and Vanessa, "ended it early. It was cool and all, don't get me wrong, but I really wanted to be here, so…" She smiled, "here I am." She leaned in close, "by the way, Rocky knew the whole time I was coming." She winked and Ross just laughed, shaking his head he looked at his older brother for a moment, before looking back at her again.

"How did you get in? The show was sold out."

"Uh, security recognized us and just let us in." Vanessa answered before Laura had the chance to even open her mouth. "We were going to say we knew the band, but they kinda already knew that, considering, this one's," She bumped her waist against Laura's, "is on a TV show with you. Apparently, you both are recognizable from like three miles away."

"Huh, imagine that." Laura said, smiling as she looked at her (secret) boyfriend.

He nodded, "pfft, what show?"

The sisters laughed and Vanessa excused herself to go with Riker, Calum, Ellington and Rydel to the bar. Ross looked around for a spot to go where they could be more private but before he could, his grandfather called his name.

He realized that was probably (or most likely) where Rocky got his cockblocking talent, as he sometimes called it, from. His grandfather.

"Sup?" He asked him.

"Where have you been hiding this lovely lady from?" His grandfather asked him. "She's such a joy to speak with."

"I haven't been hiding her, you just haven't been here in a while." He answered back. "She lives here, you live in Colorado."

"I know, I'm old, but I'm not that old I'm losing my memory, you little shit." Ross and Laura laughed.

"He is so adorable." Laura told him.

"Sometimes, yeah." Ross agreed.

"Great show tonight, loved seeing you perform, as always."

"Thanks, that means a lot to hear that," Ross smiled at him and then gave his grandfather and grandmother a hug. As he pulled away from his grandmother, he took his arm, and winked at him.

"Go get her, son."

"Sorry?" He blinked and his grandfather just smiled knowingly back at him. He shook his head and stepped back to where Laura was.

"Where are you two going?" Rydel called as she came back to their section with some drinks. "We have drinks."

"We're… going to go…somewhere and…" He looked at Laura.

"Eat?" She questioned, but then nodded, "yeah, we're hungry and he has to drive. Drinking probably not a good idea, since we're underage and all."

"Rambling," Ross muttered to her.

"Shut up," She muttered back. She smiled, "it worked."

"Alone?" Riker asked them.

"No, with our pet elephant," Ross responded. "Have fun guys, see you on set tomorrow, Calum," He said and waved, turning around, before he smirked at Laura. She smirked back, knowing what he was going to say and then nodded. "By the way, guys, we're dating, alright, see ya!" And then before anyone could say anything else, they quickly ran off, hand in hand and laughing until they were outside of the venue and he was holding her as his back was pressed against the wall in a private alley way.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "We win."

Ross nodded, "hell yeah, we win." And then he kissed her and she smiled, happy that the secret was finally out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Rydel was looking at Rocky, who seemed to be very cool about the news. A little too cool.

"Okay," She put down the drinks and looked at him, "what do you know that we don't?"

"I just know that they've been dating for a while because I walked in on them. You know, what I usually do… to you two." He motioned with his finger to his sister and Ellington. "They made me keep it a secret, still don't know why, but yeah."

"So you've known this whole time they were dating?" Ellington asked. Rocky nodded, then Ellington felt a hand collide with his stomach and looked at his girlfriend. "Ow, Rydel! I didn't do anything!"

"Why didn't we come up with that?" She asked him, she smiled dreamily and then bounced in her spot, "it's so romantic."

"You lost her bro," Rocky said after a few minutes of just staring at Rydel, "sorry."

Ellington waved it off, "ah, she'll come back soon enough," He said and sat down.

"How long has this been going on?" Riker asked.

Rocky shrugged, "I don't know about a few months I'd say, weeks maybe, or years."

"You do realize you went from the greatest thing it could possibly be, to something smaller and then something bigger." Ryland told him.

"Yeah, the last one was the biggest one it could possibly be." Rocky told him. Everyone just stared at him.

"I know one thing's for damn sure," Rydel began as she sat down beside her boyfriend, "you better keep your ass out of my room from now on. Now that we've got another couple in the apartment, go bother them."

Rocky just smirked, "no promises."

* * *

_Oh Rocky, always the cockblock. He rules (and actually, I really wonder if he does that in real life, haha). _

_Hope you liked it! Reviews would be so rad, ya don't even know, brah. _

_(That's my lame Canadian self, attempting to be cool surfer dude)… _

_(I failed). _


End file.
